Unknown the crappy version
by Broken Angel4
Summary: A girl with no past drops out of the sky, can she recover her memory? Or will it forever remain lost? Rewritten. Look at my page to find the better rewritten version.


Unknown

Chapter One

What's Happening?

What's Happening? Where am I? I feel weightless. Am I falling?

I opened my eyes, only to reveal a blue sky, & a blue-green ocean far below. What's happening to me? Why am I here? Why am I falling?

As I close my eyes again, I hear something like a jet engine, before landing on something hard.

Wait. There was an ocean & nothing else below me. Something hard? I opened my eyes again. A very large man shaped machine is holding me in its hands. What's going on?

"Don't worry, I have you." A voice comes from the machine. It talks? I feel a jolt and the large thing moved. I look to where it was heading and see a white beach.

It would be a lovely sight if I knew what was happening.

The thing landed & knelt down, lowering its hands to the ground to let me down. I managed to clumsily climb out of the large metal hands, & was thankfully able to stand when I set my feet down. My whole body ached.

I heard a sound behind me, when I looked around there was a young man climbing out of the machine. "Hello. I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner. May I inquire your name? And why you were falling from the sky, there weren't any transports around." His blue eyes appeared sincere, and I couldn't help but notice his short blond hair blow around in the breeze.

I tried to remember what happened to me before I woke up in the sky, I couldn't. I tried looking farther back, but still nothing. No childhood memories, no first day of school, no father kissing my hurts, no mother tut-tutting over incorrect behavior, no siblings, nothing. I looked to the sand at my thong-clad feet. There were ants making a line to a dead crab. What was I even wearing? Khaki army pants, I looked at my chest and arms, I appeared to be wearing a black tub top. And I don't even remember butting them on. I couldn't even think of a name. "I-I don't know." I couldn't remember anything. What was going on? "I don't know." People don't just wake up in the sky! "I don't…" I didn't even feel the sand.

"I don't know. I was heading away after the battle, & I saw her falling. There were no transports around, and as you can tell, she doesn't have any life jacket, or even a parachute. She would have been swept away by the current of the ocean anyways, if I didn't pick her up." I heard the voice of my savior as I opened my eyes, to look at a gray ceiling.

"She just fell out of the sky? Hey, Q-man, sounds like you found an angel! Heck, right now we could use a few of those, see any more?" They appear to have not noticed my awakening. The one with a braid seemed cheerful.

"She could be a spy." A boy with wild hair stood in the doorway of the room.

"Hey, He-man. Why do you always have to bring the mood down?"

I shouldn't be listening to this. They think I'm a spy? Is there a war? I couldn't be a spy…

I decided to sit up for their attention. "Um… Excuse me…" All three sets of eyes look towards me. "I-I'm sorry to be of any trouble but…" I don't know where I am. I don't even know who I am.

"You're of no trouble at all, miss. Don't mind Herro. He's just cautious." My savior, Quatre, placed a hand on my shoulder, from his standing place by the bed.

"Paranoid's more like it, Kat." The braided one stood up from leaning on the wall. "Way to greet the angelic guest, Oh-So-Perfect-One. She feels Welcome!"

"Hn." The wild haired by left without any other words.

"Meh! Don't mind him. I'm Duo Maxwell, by the way. I may run and hide, but I will never tell a lie." He gave me a dramatic bow. "What's your name, missy?"

I looked down at my folded hands on the gray blanket covering me; it didn't appear to be of much use other than a blanket. "I-I don't know. I-I'm sorry."

"You still have no memory of what happened, miss?" Quatre gave my shoulder a small squeeze. It was probably supposed to be reassuring, but it just made me more nervous. "What's the last thing you remember?"

The last thing? "The sky…When I opened my eyes, I saw the sky. The ocean was below. I closed my eyes, & heard a jet. When I opened them, I was in that machine's hands. I was carried to a white beach, then you came out of it, & I'm sure you know more about what happens then than I do."

"Well, miss, you should be safe here for now. I'll see to it that some food is brought to you. You must be famished." Quatre squeezed my shoulder again.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for 2 days, Quatre says," Duo said as he sat on the bed. "Well, we can't just keep calling you miss, so how about a temporary name for now? Huh?"

I looked up, " I suppose." What would they call me.

"Let's see… You just fell out of the sky… So how about Angel? They do come from the sky and the heavens after all. Wha'cha think?" He grinned at me and Quatre smiled murmuring his approval.

"I-It sounds fine… Thank you." I tried to smile, but all I could manage was a quick quirk of the lips.

"Hey, bright eyes. Don't be scared of lil' ol' me!" Duo's grin widened.

"It's alright, miss Angel. Nothing here will hurt you. You don't need to worry about Herro. He won't hurt you." Quatre sat on the bed by the pillow.

"I-I… I'm sorry. I-I'm not afraid, really. Just… just confused. I know it must not be normal. For someone to just fall out of the sky," I looked back to my hands, "and then to have no recollection of who they are…"

"Hey, don't worry about it! We all have our tough times. You're just going through one kind 'a strange one now." Duo got up. "Well, I'm sure you aren't tired anymore, but I'm beat. Been up all knight, savin' the world! I'll catch you later, after I've had a catnap. See ya Angel."

"Be careful not to mistake Wufei's room for your own again, Duo. He nearly chopped off your braid last time." Quatre got up as well.

"No worries, Quatre. I remember now. Second door on the right, not left."

"Duo. It is on the left." At that statement I couldn't help but look at the two and giggle.

They both turned to me, I didn't mean to giggle out loud. "I-I'm sorry," I looked back down. "You're just funny is all…"

"Well, if makin' a fool of myself'll make a pretty girl like you laugh more," Duo walked up to me and lifted my chin, giving me a wink. "Just call me your personal jester! Well, I'm beat right now, so I gotta go. Second door on the right!"

"Left, Duo!" Quatre called after him. He chuckled as he turned to me. "Well, is there anything special you'd like to eat? It's morning now, so how about some breakfast? We've got eggs, ham, bacon, & a collection of other things. I could go for some eggs & toast myself."

"That sounds fine."

"I'll go get some breakfast for us then. Just stay right here all right?" I nodded in response. "Alright. I'll be right back, Angel."

When he left, I looked around the room. It was fairly 'drab', I suppose. The walls were a gray metal, & there was no window. Other than the small bed there was only a desk in the small room. I noticed a mirror above the desk. I don't even know what I look like.

Rising from the bed, I didn't feel achy any more. I sat at the desk and took a look.

Dark mousey brown hair reached a little past my shoulders, I had a small nose, and what I supposed would be called a rosebud mouth. But my eyes, they couldn't be normal. Was I wearing contacts? They were almost three different collors, if you looked close enough. I had a yellow ring around my pupil, and around that was a mixture of blues, light and dark, and around that was a line of Navy blue. From a few feet away of the mirror I looked like I had blue green eyes. I looked at the rest of myself, no earrings, no neclace. I looked at my hands, there was a ring on my left middle finger. It was a plain silver band with a four-pointed star, and a small jewel inside that star. There were no inscriptions on the outside, but aren't they supposed to be on the inside. I take the ring off, and look along the inside of the band. And in small script writing:

May Polaris lead your way, Wing ∞. –GF

Wing ∞? Who was that? And who was GF? Why can't I remember anything?

Broken Angel: ALRIGHT! I'm back to writing! Though I wish I were continuing on with the other stories I've written, but when it comes to them, I've seem to come to a big writers block. Though don't be afraid that that'll happen here! I've already got the sequel running on and on in my head. Anyways I don't own Gundam Wing. If you read or have read any of my other stories up, please review & feel free to give me ideas. R&R People! Wow… I didn't have a muse in this authors note. It feels weird. No one's here to act funny, or scary or anything like that. Guess I'll have to:-D I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!

Duo: Ok. That was lame. Guys, from now on we're goin' to have to keep watch on this maniac.

BA: YAY! I had something funny in the authors note! But… It wasn't me… Oh, well. Another time maybe. BTW, ∞ is the sign for infinity, just incase anyone didn't know. Ja ne!


End file.
